Big Time Nightmare
by Yorumasterofdark
Summary: James goes missing one night, however returns the next day, only he isn't the same as before. But later, James suffers from a seizure and is hospitalized. After he's out of the hospital, he recalls being kidnapped and "poisoned", but by whom?
1. Part One

**Big Time Nightmare; Part One**

Kendall let out a small yelp as he was startled awake. He searched around in the darkness, and found the bed next to him empty, the sheets thrown aside. He turned his attention to the small breeze brushing against his skin, and noticed the window was open, moonlight streaming into the room.

"Oh _hell_ no…" Kendall hissed, thinking that James, the boy that usually slept in the bed next to him, had leapt from the window. He slowly stood up, shivering a bit as the cool air brushed against his skin, and peered out the open window. Nothing. Everything was dead silent in the Palm Woods Hotel, except from the distant caw of a black crow Kendall could barely make out sitting on a telephone wire, the dark bird silhouetted against the moon that hung in the sky, round as a porcelain plate one would put on the dinner table.

"Something wrong, Kendall…?"

Kendall jumped and whipped around an the voice, his heart pounding in his chest, "What!"

"Whoa, easy there. You look like you've just seen a ghost. Everything alright?"

Kendall sighed and slowly relaxed as he realized the voice belonged to Logan, "Oh, it's nothing, you just startled me. What are you doing in here, anyways, Logan?"

"I don't think that's it at all, you seem like you're hiding something, something outside the window." Logan inquired, stepping a little closer to Kendall, causing the blonde to back up a little more. "And where's James?"

"No, there's nothing outside. It's just a crow. And I've been trying to figure out where James is." Kendall said, grimacing as he backed into the wall, trying to avoid Logan's gaze. "Also, I don't think you've answered my question. Why the _hell_ are you in here at…" the blonde glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, the red numerals of the clock glaring angrily at him the message of, "_2:30 am_?"

"I'm in here because I heard some suspicious noises that freaked Carlos out, so he made go find out what the cause was."

"It was probably James just leaving."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, "How do you know he left? Maybe he could still be in the apartment."

Kendall shrugged, "I doubt it, but I guess...we could look around."

The two exited the room, and began to scour the apartment, looking for any sign of James. Right up until Katie, Kendall's little sister, walked out of her room.

"What are you idiots doing up at two in the morning? I'd _love_ to be asleep right now, but I can't with you two rustling around like that." Katie scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Sis. But James is missing and we're trying to find him." Kendall sighed, placing his hand on his younger sibling's shoulder.

Katie raised an eyebrow confusedly, "Wait, James is missing?"

"Yes, and we can't find him anywhere." Logan sighed, sitting down in defeat.

Katie groaned, "Why don't you just go back to your rooms, and forget this whole thing happened. I'm pretty sure James with turn up soon, and I really just want to go to sleep _in peace_!"

"I guess that's the only other option. There's not a lot of places he can go at this hour..." Kendall said in defeat.

Logan sighed, then walked off to his room, with the last word of, "Fine..."

Kendall walked off as well, then shut the still open window, but paid no heed to locking it, he simply turned back around and crawled under the blankets of his bed, sleep coming to him rather quickly.

* * *

Kendall groaned as he heard the annoying buzz of his alarm clock, and slapped the button on the top, shutting the thing up. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked over, noticing James was back from where ever he went last night, startling the blonde a bit.

James shifted slightly, but kept his gaze transfixed on the floor. Kendall cocked his head to one side, then moved to James' side. "Everything all right, James?" he asked worriedly, placing a consoling hand on the brunette's shoulder.

James jerked away from Kendall and let out a small hiss, "Back off…"

Kendall pulled away from James, his expression twisting into horror as he noticed the blood spilling from a deep gash across the left side of James' face, running from just below his ear to a little above his eye. "James! What the hell happened to you?"

James let out another hiss, "Mind your own damn business." He scowled, standing up straight and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kendall frowned, then shook his head and quickly changed out of his pajamas and into something a bit more presentable. He walked out and into the kitchen, passing Carlos munching eagerly on a strawberry Pop Tart, and Logan spooning milk-drenched corn flakes from a white plastic bowl, both sitting at the kitchen table.

Logan noted Kendall's dismal look, and took the time to inquire. "Kendall, is something wrong? You seem…depressed." Carlos looked up from the toaster pastry for a moment at Logan's question, looking at Kendall as he poured himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

Kendall sighed, "James isn't the same anymore." He said, replacing to carton of juice to its spot in the fridge, then sat down at the table with his friends, sipping in an upset matter from his cup of the orange beverage.

"How so?" Logan asked, tilting his head to one side in curiosity.

"He had a huge gash along the side of his face, and when I asked him about he just let out this almost…animalistic hiss and told me to "mind my own damn business". And before that, when I put my hand on his shoulder, he just jerked away and hissed again at me."

That statement made the Pop Tart slip from Carlos' grasp and fall to his plate, Logan merely frowned. "There's something wrong with James," The two muttered in unison.

"What about me?"

The three jumped and turned at the sound, seeing James towering over them, his hazel eyes seeming demonic from the intensity of his stare, and the gash along the side of his face, still spilling crimson blood, helped nothing.

"O-o-oh, it's uhm…n-n-nothing…" Carlos stuttered, the first of the three to speak.

"Y-yeah…" Logan muttered, his eyes filled with the fear for his life.

James' gaze shifted to Kendall, and the blonde could've swore he saw the brunette's eyes turn red as the blood from his wound for a split second, "Kendall…?" The word was hissed as though it was a curse, and the room seemed to grow darker, the shadows appearing to creep in around James.

Kendall froze, then blinked a couple times, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps, but the shadows faded all in one second, and James suddenly appeared less…evil. Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as his mom, or Mrs. Knight to the other boys, stepped in.

"Morning, boys~" she chimed, moments before realizing the gash on James' face. "James! What happened?" She quickly scooted to the boy's side, then ran her fingertips lightly over the wound.

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan could all see the loathing in James' eyes as he struggled with himself not to harm Mrs. Knight. He just stayed silent, his lips twitching back in faint, inaudible snarls.

Mrs. Knight took James' hand and sat him down on the bright orange couch, then quickly scuttled around, taking a wet washcloth and cleaning the blood from James' face, the boy still fighting to remain still. Mrs. Knight made quick work of patching up the cut, her over-protectiveness coming in handy for once. "There, all better, darling~" she cooed, patting James on the head, earning herself a small snarl from the boy.

Kendall frowned at his mom's seemingly unaware nature to the fact that James was _not_ acting normally. He was mean, serious, and most of all; _scary_, as opposed to his usual self-centered and goofy nature. Kendall didn't like this new James, not at all.

But Kendall's thoughts didn't last much longer, as his cell phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. He pulled out the phone, then groaned. "Guys, Gustavo wants us at Rocque Records, like, _now_."

"Alright then…" James almost hissed from behind Kendall, startling the blonde.

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos shivered at the icy chill James' hissing voice gave off and they all stood, trying to avoid James' gaze as much as possible, then made their way out the door.

* * *

At Rocque Records, things only worsened. Gustavo had a new song for the boys to record, and everything was running smoothly, until Gustavo noticed something wrong with James.

"JAMES!" he barked, "I need you to take this seriously! Just sing like you normally do, or else—"

"Or else what…?" James hissed, his fists clenching.

"Or else I'll mess you up…" Gustavo glared James straight in the eyes, which was either a mistake for him, or for James.

Kendall gasped and put his arms out to catch James as the brunette slipped to the ground, emitting horrid gagging noises, crimson blood trickling from his mouth. "James!"

Gustavo's eyes widened, "Kelly, call 911!"

"On it!" the man's assistant, Kelly, replied hastily, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Kendall stared horrified at the convulsing and bleeding James in his arms, and Logan and Carlos looked on with a sense of worry for their friend.

"K-k-k-kendaa…aall…" James managed to choke out, his voice slightly watery from the blood still pouring profusely from his mouth. "Wh-wh-whaa…aat's happe…e…ening…t-t-t-to…m-m-meee—" and at that, he was cut off by a gag, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"James? James!" Kendall gripped James tightly, absolutely horrified. "James! Don't you dare die! Don't!"

Logan kneeled down beside Kendall, then placed two of his fingers on the side of James' neck, feeling for his pulse. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the small pound beneath James' flesh die down to barely a light flutter. "He's still alive… Just…barely…"

"Oh god no…" Carlos murmured, sinking to his knees in front of James and Kendall, tears streaking down his face. This was a bit of a rarity for Kendall; he'd only seen Carlos cry once in a blue moon, at least, about something serious. His idiocy usually made it impossible for him to understand what he should be sad about. But this time it was crystal clear, even to someone as dull as Carlos; James was dying in Kendall's very arms, right before his unwilling eyes.

Moments later, sirens blared outside, and James was unwillingly torn from Kendall's grasp by the paramedics, who laid the dying James upon a stretcher and hauled him out into the ambulance. Kendall just continued to kneel on the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks, as he looked down at his palms still smeared with James' blood.

"Come on, Kendall…" Logan sighed, resting a placating hand on his shoulder. "We should probably see if he's going to make it…"

Kendall remained silent, and against his will, stood, allowing Logan to guide him.


	2. Part Two

**Big Time Nightmare; Part Two**

Silence. Utter silence gripped their air in its powerful talons. Not one word was spoken by any of the three boys. They all just sat, waiting to hear the okay that they could visit James in his hospital room.

Kendall sat with his face in his hands still fighting back tears as Logan tried to console him and Carlos. Logan was the strongest of the three at that moment, he managed to barely shed a tear, but his face was still showed a crestfallen look.

The minutes were peeled away from the clock, which later stretched into hours, and pretty soon, Kendall had no idea how long he'd been sitting there. And after was seamed like eons…the nurse finally gave them the okay to visit James.

Kendall almost didn't want to, he didn't want to see his best friend—no, his _brother_—in such a sorry state. But he managed to force himself to stand on his buckling knees, gripping Logan's arm for support, before he managed to stay standing by himself. Then…he pushed open the door to James' room.

At first, Kendall was scared, but it slowly faded when he saw James' hazel eyes open.

"James…?" Carlos said feebly, stepping to James' bedside.

James shifted his gaze to Carlos, but his eyes seemed glassy and unfocused, "C…Carlos…"

"Oh, James! You're alive!" Carlos beamed, wrapping James in one of his crushing hugs.

James coughed a sputtered, but was to weak to pull Carlos off of him.

"Carlos, if you don't stop hugging James then _you're _going to be the one who claims his life, not whatever seizure thing he had earlier." Logan sighed, prying Carlos off of James.

Carlos frowned, "I'm sorry, James…"

James gave a weak smile, "Don't be… You…didn't know…" he choked out.

Logan smiled as well, then turned to look at Kendall, and his face fell. "Kendall? Aren't you glad James is still alive? I mean, you were the one that was the most worried about him when he had his seizure…"

"Yeah, I am glad…" Kendall said, looking up from the floor for a moment.

"Then why aren't you smiling?" Carlos asked, tipping his head to one side.

"Because, I want to know what caused James to do that, let alone what _that _even was." Kendall sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Psh, it's simple, Kendall. Obviously, James had a seizure, and something within him, like a vein, was ripped open as a result of such violent convulsing, causing the amount of blood flow from his mouth." Logan stated matter-of-factly, adding drama with hand motions.

Carlos shuddered, "That's not a good image, Logan."

"Well, it's what happened." Logan shrugged.

Behind them, James groaned, then looked back up the ceiling, closing his eyes moments later.

"James?" Carlos looked worriedly at his companion.

"I…I'm…f-fine…" James muttered, opening his glazed hazel eyes, "don't you…worry about…a thing…buddy…"

"Yeah…!" Carlos grinned, then gripped James' hand tightly, bringing smiles to Kendall and Logan's faces.

* * *

—Meanwhile, in pretty much the middle of nowhere—

The lone figure smirked from the darkness, "Perfect…the first step of my plan is complete, in days time, Big Time Rush will become suspicious of James and his questionable behavior, that's when I strike…It's foolproof!" and with that, and evil wicked laugh rang through the air, one that could chill your bones and curdle your blood. "Oh ho ho, I've been waiting so long for this…"

—Back with Big Time Rush, a few days after James was hospitalized—

"So can James come home yet?" Carlos asked eagerly, jumping up and down as the three boys returned to the hospital to check on James, Katie tagging along.

"Hopefully, yes." Logan said, smiling, "He was doing a lot better yesterday, and he can focus his vision and finish a sentence without any interruption. I think we should be good with the progress he's made."

"Yes!" Carlos cheered, hugging Logan tightly. "I _love _your smart brains stuff sometimes!"

Kendall smiled, then placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder, "Then let's not waste another minute."

The four of them all walked into James' room in the hospital, and, same old, same old, James was combing out his hair with his Lucky Comb that Kendall had brought to him the day after he was hospitalized, and gazing at himself in his small mirror, brought by Carlos just yesterday.

"Wow, look at you. Before you were all mean and snarly, and…then you got sickly…now you're all normal again. What happened there?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I was never "mean and snarly"! Don't be ridiculous Katie." James stated, laughing a bit, glancing away from his mirror for a split second.

"You mean…you don't remember that?" Kendall asked, leaning in a bit.

"Uhm…I'm going to say no." James lowered the mirror, but still kept a firm grip on it.

"What do you remember?" Logan asked, leaning in a bit.

"Well…I remember waking up in the middle of the night, in some really dark place with a super creepy guy, then I got a needle jabbed into my arm and got pumped full of whatever whacko purple stuff was in the…tubey thing, then everything went black, and the next thing I know, I'm in Kendall's arms on the ground, at Rocque Records, having a seizer and bleeding out of my mouth."

"Wait…so you're saying you were…kidnapped?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and _poisoned_! Hell, for all I know, that was probably a sign that my days," James' voice suddenly intensified, and his hazel eyes grew serious as he finished the sentence, "_are numbered_…"

"Calm down, James! No one is going to die, okay?" Kendall said, crossing his arms.

"How do you know that, Kendall?" James hissed, the white walls of the room seaming to grow darker and darker. "For all you know, we could all be prime subjects, just waiting to get our lives unwillingly torn from our grasp no matter how much we want to cling to it. We could be dead in days time…" James' eyes shown with an intensity that Kendall, let alone everyone, didn't really like, and the room seeming to grow darker, helped nothing.

"James. Stop it. That's _super creepy_." Kendall said, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

Everything faded in an instant and James seemed normal again, "Stop what?"

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Katie groaned and there was an audible smacking sound as their palms made contact with their foreheads.

And at that moment, the doctor walked in, "Hello, James, and friends," he said merrily, noting the other four's presence. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fantabulous~" James cooed, swooping his Lucky Comb once through his bangs.

"So what happened with James?" Carlos blurted, clasping his hands together eagerly.

The doctor sighed, "Well, we aren't one hundred percent sure, but often times people have seizures for seemingly no reason, and the bleeding for the mouth could be the result of possibly something being cut from the convulsions." He sighed, "We haven't seen anything quite like this, but we found some traces of a strange matter in his blood stream that could potentially be the cause, we just have no clue where this chemical came from."

James shuddered at reliving all the extensive tests they ran on him in his mind. The horrible part of it was being jabbed excessively with needles. He _hated _needles.

"Anyways, James has fully recovered from the amount of blood loss he suffered, and he's fully capable of supporting his own weight. So he should be able to return home. But if anything like this ever happens again, we should be worried." The doctor continued, nodding. "And if we find anything out on him, we'll be sure to let you know."

"Awesome, thanks, Doc." Kendall said with a smile, shaking hands with the doctor.

"Yeah, thanks." Carlos and Logan replied in unison.

So, after that whole thing, James was brought back to 2J, but the second he stepped out those hospital doors, he felt a small twinge of pain in the back of his skull, but he thought nothing of it. All he cared about was that James Diamond was _back_.


	3. Part Three

**Big Time Nightmare; Part Three**

The next day, the boys were heading down to the Palm Woods pool. James was talking to Kendall, and he didn't react fast enough and bumped into Mr. Bitters.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Bitters!" James said sheepishly, adjusting himself.

"You just watch it, Diamond…" Bitters glared daggers at James, and the boy didn't seem to like his tone.

As Bitters walked away, James let out a demonic hiss, then whipped around, "Excuse me?"

"James!" Kendall cried, gripping James tightly and pulling him backwards before he could tackle Mr. Bitters.

"Whoa, James. Take it easy." Logan soothed, placing a hand on James' shoulder as he thrashed about, trying to free himself from Kendall.

"Yeah, dude. Just take a chill pill. Bitters is always like that." Carlos said, nodding once.

James growled, then snapped his arms from Kendall's grasp, "Fine…"

Kendall hissed in pain, shuddering a bit when he heard his arm pop as James tore away from him, "Aarg…"

James winced when he heard Kendall in pain, "Sorry, Kendall…" he muttered sympathetically, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Y…yeah… I think so…" Kendall mumbled. "Let's just go to the pool before something else bad happens."

And so, the four boys enjoyed a calm couple hours at the pool. Kelly had convinced Gustavo to give them the day off so James could settle back in before being rushed right back into recording.

Eventually, they decided to head back to 2J for the rest of the day. Everything went on like same old, same old. Watching a few hokey games on TV, Carlos slamming into multiple walls, Logan ignoring them and reading some "nerd book", as James referred to them as, and then, night rolled around.

James began to grow a bit on-edge, as if he was expecting something to happen, but no one seemed to notice.

"Okay, boys, time for bed!" Mrs. Knight called, bringing a small smirk to James' face, but it went ignored.

The boys all shuffled off and got ready for bed, except for James.

"James, is something wrong?" Kendall asked, moving up beside James as the brunette browsed through the kitchen, observing mainly knives and sharp objects.

"Oh, no, not at all… Don't worry about me at all, I'll come to bed soon." James said simply, picking up a rather large knife, smirking a bit at the thing.

"What's with the knives? Is that like a weird new obsession?"

"I…guess you could call it that…" James spun the knife around in his hand expertly, causing Kendall to tense as he snagged it by the flat of the blade between two fingers. He then twirled it again and gripped it by the black handle.

"Alright, dude… Just come to bed, will ya? You're freaking me out." Kendall said uneasily, backing away from James a bit.

"And you need to relax!" James' hand shot backward and he slammed the end of the handle of the knife he gripped into Kendall's forehead, causing the blonde to stagger backwards and hit the back of his head on the edge of the counter. James smirked as Kendall sunk to the ground unconscious, but set the knife on the table and lifted Kendall into his arms, looking worried, and Logan and Carlos ran in.

"What happened?" Carlos yelped, gripping Logan's arm.

"Everything's fine, Kendall slipped and hit his head on the counter…" James said with a frown, then carried Kendall passed Logan and Carlos, smirking as he set the unconscious boy down on his bed. "Sweet dreams, Kendall… You'll hardly remember a thing in the morning…Heh heh…" He finished with a small, wicked snicker.

Pretty soon, the lights were off and everyone was asleep; except for James. James snuck back out into the kitchen and snatched up the knife he had left on the counter. "The Palm Woods will be in chaos tonight…" he snickered silently to himself, then slipped out the front door like a wisp of a shadow.

* * *

—The Next Day—

Kendall knew something was wrong when he woke up to the metallic small of blood. He sat bolt upright the second the small hit his nostrils, and he looked over at James, who was lying sprawled out on his bed, his covers messily thrown on top of him, and one arm dangling off the side of the bed, his hand centimeters away from a blood stained knife. James himself had spots of blood on him, but Kendall could tell he had tried to wash it off.

"James!" Kendall cried, unsure of what to make of the situation.

James startled awake, then sat up lazily, "Oh, uh…Morning, Kendall…" he said, clearly pretending to be tired.

"James, why is there a bloody knife on the ground and _why _are you covered in blood yourself?"

James looked puzzled, "What the…? What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know; you knocked me unconscious." Kendall growled, crossing his arms.

"What? I would never knock you out! That's stupid!"

"Hey guys! Look! There's something crazy going on at the Palm Woods!" Carlos yelled, bursting through the door.

"All…right…" James and Kendall stuttered in unison, fallowing Carlos hastily out of the apartment and to the lobby.

Logan was already down there, his eyes closed tightly, and there were multiple police officers standing around a box of caution tape, yelling at everyone to back off.

James slowly peered into the boxed off area, then smirked a bit as he saw it was merely the dead corpse of a young boy. James had remembered him. He remembered claiming his life, slowly draining his blood from his body, letting it fall like crimson rain upon the ground, and he remembered throwing his lifeless corpse into the lobby. They would soon be finding some of the other corpses he's hidden around the Palm Woods, but he wouldn't say where they were; they'd just have to go and find out themselves.

"Dear lord…" Kendall breathed, then looked rather angry and he noticed James smirk for a split second. "Guys. We need to talk." he announced, forcing Carlos, James, and Logan to fallow him back to the apartment.

"What do we need to talk about?" Logan asked as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"There's a murderer out there, at the Palm Woods. Whoever that may be, they could be picking off some of the greatest super stars soon. That boy, was probably just a warning." Kendall stated seriously.

"Who do you think would do such a thing?" Logan asked, leaning in a bit.

"I think I may have an idea…" Kendall growled, looking over at James.

"What? Me? Why would I have a reason to kill anyone?" He shouted in protest, raising his arms defensively.

Kendall sighed, then left the room, returning moments later with the bloodied knife James was holding this morning, and he sat it on the table. "I'd love an explanation for this." He sighed. "I found this under _your _bed James."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" James hissed, "You could just be faming me and _saying _you found that knife under my bed…"

"James, you yourself are covered in blood. Look." Kendall reached over and smeared a small patch of blood on James' cheek.

James growled, then threw a punch, nailing Kendall square in the face, "So what, I may have killed multiple people last night, but that doesn't mean because it was me, that your butt's safe!" James snatched up the knife, but was held back by Carlos and Logan before he could hurt Kendall.

"James! Calm down!" Logan barked, squeezing James' wrist and digging his nails into the flesh, causing James to drop the knife.

Carlos and Logan managed to pin James to the wall, using every ounce of their strength to keep the struggling boy at bay.

Kendall slowly stood up straight, his eyes intense. He placed his hand gently under his nose and inspected his fingers, growling as he saw thick, crimson blood pooling in his palm. Kendall looked up at James, still struggling to get free of Logan and Carlos' grasp. "Who did you kill last night?" his voice was serious, demanding. He vowed to himself he would wring James dry of every last bit of information he had.

"That's not of importance now, is it? You still have your own miserable life…" James hissed, as he finally stopped struggling.

"WHO DID YOU KILL?" Kendal barked, seizing James by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

James winced, "No one that important, really… Just…that boy, his mom, some teenage girl, and I did wound Mr. Bitters."

"Why?"

"Master's orders…"

"Who's this "master" person?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough…"

"Wh…what?"

James let out a wicked hiss, and in seconds, and Logan and Carlos on the ground, unconscious. The brunette turned to Kendall, his eyes a deep blood red, and before Kendall could react, all went black.


	4. Part Four

**Big Time Nightmare; Part Four**

Kendall awake slowly, shivering from the sudden cold. "What the…?"

"Oh, glad you could join us." Logan called angrily. "Now where were you two hours ago?"

"We've been stuck here and we couldn't think of anything to possibly get us out, and you're usually the one who comes up with the plans!" Carlos added.

That's when Kendall realized something; his wrists were bound by metal cuffs and they were fastened to the wall by a metal chain. Carlos and Logan were both in the similar situation. "Well, I'm sorry. There could be plenty of reasons why I wasn't awake as soon as you."

"That's great and all, but could you just help us get out?" Logan asked, clearly annoyed.

Kendall jerked at the chains with all of his might, then quickly stopped.

"Don't do that!" Logan cut in. "We already tried."

Carlos hissed in pain, and suddenly the blood streaming down his wrists was clear to Kendall. "Yeah, and it really hurt…" he whined.

"I see you're all awake now…Perfect."

"...James? What do you want with us?" Logan growled.

"Oh, nothing, I was just dropping by." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos tensed as they heard the small click of a gun being cocked.

"Wait…" Kendall whispered, "I know how we can get out…"

"Then get us out." Logan whispered back.

"Hey James!" Kendall called, smirking. "Guess what!"

"Eh?" James tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"I broke your Lucky Comb while you were in the hospital and gave you a fake one to make you think you still had it!"

"You…WHAT?" Kendall was still glad that James was still him on the inside, otherwise his plan would've failed horribly.

"Yeah! You heard me! Your Lucky Comb's gone!"

"You….MONSTER!"

There was a loud bang as the gun was fired at Kendall, but the bullet didn't hit Kendall himself. He quickly moved out of the way, then pulled the chain that held his wrist down so it was in the line of fire, and the bullet managed to snap the chain. Kendall quickly freed himself of his other cuff with his now-free hand, then lunged at James, smacking the gun from his friend's hand.

James hit the ground hard on his back, wincing, then he grabbed for the gun that had skidded off a couple feet. Kendall growled and flung himself at the gun, quickly gripping it tightly and kicking James in the chest before jumping to his feet and shooting the chains that bound Logan and Carlos.

"Wait! Kendall! Look out!" Logan and Carlos shouted in unison, running towards Kendall.

Kendall whipped around, seconds before James was upon him. The gun slipped from Kendall's grasp, and just when things couldn't get worse; Carlos grabbed it.

"Carlos! Give me the gun!" Kendall yelled hastily, trying to throw James off of him. Kendall winced as James began to claw at his flesh, but he tried to ignore him and stare at the shaking Carlos.

James smirked, "No, Carlos! Give me the gun!"

"Wh…what? Arg! This is so confusing! I don't know which one to shoot!" Carlos cried out, pointing the gun at Kendall, then James, then back to Kendall.

"You don't even need to shoot! Just give it here!" Kendall growled, holding out his hand.

"Now, I can't have you getting that gun, now can I?" James hissed. Suddenly, Kendall's breath caught in his throat as James sunk his, apparently existent, fangs into the side of Kendall's neck.

"J-James…What are you-?" Kendall choked out, struggling against James.

"Boys, boys, calm down…"

James' head snapped up, and he slowly moved away from Kendall towards the direction the voice was coming from, "M-master…I'm sorry…" he muttered, voice heavy with regret.

"Don't be, my little pet, you did a fine job."

James let out a small snicker, one that was almost…creepy.

"What the hell do you want?" Kendall hissed, narrowing his eyes. He could barely make out a shadowy figure in the darkness next to James. He sort of…recognized it. And that voice. Kendall knew this figure from before, but he just couldn't place it.

"Oh, I want my revenge…"

Then, the answer smacked Kendall in the face like if James hit him with a hockey stick. "Wayne-Wayne?"

"That's right, Kendall." The lights slowly faded on, and Wayne-Wayne stood there. "Ever since I found out you and that Gustavo punk were trying to kick me out, I've been working on this little scheme of mine."

"How do you know?"

"You boys aren't very good at hiding things." Wayne-Wayne held up a small folder, then tossed it to the floor and it slid to Kendall's feet.

Kendall hesitantly picked up the folder and opened it, revealing the lyric sheets that, when put together, read;

_Let's get rid of Wayne-Wayne. _

"How'd you get these?" Logan asked, peering over Kendall's shoulder.

"Oh, I found them in the recycling bin behind Rocque Records." Wayne-Wayne hissed, glaring at Kendall, which caused James to let out a warning snarl at him.

"What did you do to our buddy?" Carlos shouted, looking at James worriedly.

"You like it? I've been working on this concoction ever since I found that note. I call it; The Possessor. I'm still working out the kinks, but it seams to be working perfectly on James over here." Wayne-Wayne smirked, patting James, who was crouched beside him, on the head, like some pet owner would their dog.

"James…?" Carlos slowly approached James, worry spread across his face, then fear as James let out a wicked hiss, and Carlos skittered away, hiding behind Logan and Kendall.

"Why?" Kendall growled.

"Because, I want to watch, you tear yourselves apart...James! Get them." And with that, Wayne-Wayne turned to leave.

"Yesss master…" James hissed, and in that instant, he had his eyes locked on the three boys that he once called "friends".


	5. Part Five

**Big Time Nightmare; Part Five**

James slowly advanced towards the three other boys, menace in his eyes. "Don't you worry…this is all in the name of the master…" he hissed, snapping his jaws at Logan.

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos backed up further and further as James drew closer and closer. "Logan. Plan. Now." Kendall hissed.

"Why me?" Logan protested, frowning.

"Because you're the genius! Now plan!"

"Uhm, er…well, uh…" Logan stammered, looking down, then suddenly a thought went off in his head. "Carlos? You still have that gun?"

"We're not shooting James!" Kendall snarled, smacking Logan on the head.

"Fine, fine…err…" again he fell into silence as he tried to find an idea that didn't involve hurting James. "Wait! James is still James, right? He's just under Wayne-Wayne's spell."

"That means…?" Carlos asked, peering over Logan's shoulder.

"That means James is still the James we know on the inside, he's just Wayne-Wayne's puppet on the outside."

"That's it! Carlos, you still have the gun?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you said we weren't going to shoot him…?" Carlos asked, slowly handing the pistol to Kendall.

Kendall took the weapon from Carlos, "I don't plan on it." Kendall turned to James, then slowly cocked the gun, and raised it so the barrel was mere inches from James' forehead. "Don't. Move."

James froze. "Good. One more step, and I'll ruin your look."

"You wouldn't dare…" James hissed.

"Watch me." Kendall narrowed his eyes, and his finger tightened ever so slightly on the trigger. Outside, he seemed serious, but on the inside, he was nervous his finger would slip and the gun would fire, sending a bullet thought James' skull. He tried to hide the shakiness of his hand as best as he could.

Suddenly, things took a turn for the worse. A smirk twisted across James' lips, and he slowly took a shuddering step forward. "Shoot me. I dare you."

Kendall felt his grip slowly loosen, but he gained it again once more, "Dare accepted." And all in the same instant, a loud bang rang though the echoing room, and James crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from the bullet wound and from his mouth, and in moments, he was laying in a small pool of crimson.

* * *

Kendall's hand shook violently, and the gun clattered to the ground as he slipped to his knees beside James. He hadn't meant to shoot James. He meant to jerk his hand away the second the gun fired. He was a split second off, and the bullet had driven itself into James' stomach. He very well could've pierced an artery, the blood flow from the wound was rapid, and Kendall began to worry James would bleed out.

"No…" the only phrase he could get passed his quivering lips. He slowly raised a hand and placed it upon James' shoulder.

James was shuddering violently, soaked in his own blood. It was in his hair, streaked on his face, his hands were dripping with it, and his clothes' original colors were now tinted red. "K-kendall…" he murmured, his voice slightly wet from the blood gurgling from his mouth.

"Don't speak." Kendall hissed, resting his forefinger upon James' chin. "Save your breath."

Logan and Carlos quickly ran to Kendall's side as they managed to process what had happened. "I thought you said you weren't going to shoot him!" Logan hissed.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Kendall protested, smacking Logan on the head, then slowly lowered his hand, and placed it upon the bullet wound in James' stomach. Suddenly, Kendall lurched forward, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes widening as he felt s jolt of pain in his shoulder blades.

"Errg…!" Kendall coughed, pulling away from James, his hand now soaked in his blood. The blonde winced, and pain spiked in his back again.

"Kendall!" Carlos and Logan yelped.

Kendall's breath came in short wheezes from his aching throat and he dug his nails into the floor as pain stung at his back. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips drawn back, revealing his tightly clenched teeth. The blonde suddenly could take no more and let out a loud scream of agony, the dreaded sound echoing from the empty walls. The pain in his back was at its peak, and that's when he felt icy liquid begin to trickle down his spine, and the pain had vanished.

He slowly opened his eyes and slumped forward, enjoying the moments of painlessness. But Kendall then realized something; he raised his head and craned his neck to look at his back, wondering where the cold fluid had come from, and drew in a sharp breath. Upon his back was a set of feathery, white wings, the near-flawlessness of the downy feathers only disturbed with the small streaks of blood, especially around the base. His back was bleeding pretty badly where they had apparently ripped out, but he was confused as to how this had happened and why his blood was cold.

"What the…" the small murmur from Carlos was heard, peeling away the thick layer of silence. Kendall ignored it and looked down at James, still motionless on the floor. He raised a hand to the wounds again, then flinched a bit as he felt a small twinge in his fingers.

"James?" the word slipped from his lips moments before he regretted it. James slowly rose to his full, towering height, and Kendall drew back, standing up as well.

"You…" James' lips barely quivered as the word was spoken, and it was hissed as if it were a curse too worse for any one man to be held under. James was no longer James, he was some mutation of what once was. A puppet of Wayne-Wayne's creation. "You…" again, the word was hissed from James, but it sounded different this time. It sounded as if there were two voices talking at once; one was James, the other was…demonic. Kendall took a shuddering step backwards, his eyes locking with James', their color a deep, blood red. "You FOOL!"

Kendall had only seconds to react before James was upon him, transforming into some sort of…demon. How the hell did Wayne-Wayne pull that off? James' new claws were tightly affixed around Kendall's neck, and in moments he was pinned to the wall, a snarling James-demon standing over him, his hot breath thought his clenched yellow fangs making the blonde boy shiver as it was felt against his neck.

"You will regret ever crossing paths with me…" James' eyes flared with rage, and his black feathery wings were raised for emphasis, and in one, fell swoop, all fell black.


	6. Part Six

**Big Time Nightmare; Part Six**

"You just don't want to die, now, do you?"

The voice buzzed into Kendall's head as he slowly regained consciousness. His vision was foggy, but it was cleared as he felt pain crackle from his chin as Wayne-Wayne threw a sharp kick to it, causing a small snap from Kendall's neck as his head was thrown backwards. He coughed violently, lowering his head as blood trickled from his mouth from the force of his jaw being jammed upwards, puncturing the roof of his mouth. He snawled, "Haven't you had your fun yet?" he cocked out, voice hoarse. He didn't even seem to care his wrists were bound behind his back.

"Oh, no, not quite yet, Kendall. Not yet." A smirk was brought to Wayne-Wayne's face, and he stepped backwards. James slowly plodded in, looking as if he were struggling to even stand. His wounds were left untreated and he left a small trail of blood behind him.

"Wayne-Wayne! How could you just leave James like this!" Logan shouted, struggling against the knotted rope that prevented him from breaking Wayne-Wayne's jaw.

"Ha! Him? He's not worth the effort," Wayne-Wayne retorted, crossing his arms.

"How could you say that? How could you be so heartless?" Carlos growled, pulling at the bindings as well.

"He's heartless himself, he wouldn't know what I'm doing to him is cruel."

Those words hurt Kendall even more than the pain in his jaw, "James, listen to me. You have to get away from Wayne-Wayne. You're going to die. Can't you see he obviously doesn't care about you? He's leaving you for dead." He hissed, hoping it would stir something within James.

"James is gone…" James snarled, barely able to speak, his feet shuffling about as he fought back the wooziness from the blood loss, "And I would rather die serving the master that to you…"

"Heh, I was going to kill all of you anyways." Wayne-Wayne sneered, lowering his hand to his side, a dagger slipping out from the sleeve of his black leather jacket, and he gripped the handle of it. "You'll all die in cold blood tonight. I swear this to you." He smirked, and his eyes shifted to the side that James was somewhat standing on. "But first, I might as well just let you suffer a bit more." And in a single, fluid motion, Wayne-Wayne was instantly at James, and the knife was through his heart.

James grasped at the knife, blood pouring passed his lips, in a last fatal attempt to save himself, but his fingers were clumsy, and the damage was done. His hazel eyes faded into nothingness, rolling back into his head, and his life slipped away with ease, his hands to fragile to grasp it. His body went limp as the life that held it was gone, and he slipped to the ground, everything growing icy.

Everything seemed to slow down before Kendall as he watched James fall. His jaw went slack, despite the pain still prickling in it. His mind went fuzzy, his heart felt heavy, his vision went blurry as they filled with tears, and he shut them tightly in disbelief. Sorrow took him over, but was soon replaced with anger. Pure, hot, anger. He opened his eyes and snarled, his eyes burning with rage, staring daggers at Wayne-Wayne. He let out a loud, echoing scream of, "YOU MONSTER!" before he pulled at the ropes, the only thing preventing him from tearing Wayne-Wayne limb from limb.

Logan frowned, "Kendall…he's…gone… There's nothing you can change…"

"NO! NO! WAYNE-WAYNE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kendall continued to pull at the ropes, anger driving him on full speed. He need Wayne-Wayne dead, and needed him dead _now_. His wrists were rubbed raw, blood beginning to trickle from them, his jaw was prickling with pain, his arms were sore from the struggle, but he still battled the ropes, their tight grip letting up only a minute amount.

"You think you're going to get out of there? Ha! You might as well give up, you'll be dead before you even start to get out." Wayne-Wayne laughed.

"He's right, Kendall, you're just hurting yourself more than you should, it's…useless…" Logan said in a low tone.

Kendall halted his struggle, his breaths coming in husky gasps through his clenched teeth, and his eyes that still burned with rage were fixated on Logan. "How can you be so calm? James just died and you're not even going to even _attempt_ to care?" he growled, before turning to look back at Wayne-Wayne. "Some fried you are, Logan…"

Logan remained silent, as did Carlos, but Carlos seemed to actually be _sad _that James was murdered. Kendall tugged on the ropes one more time, and let out a yelp as he broke the skin, blood beginning to stream faster from his wrists. His shoulder jerked back a bit, and his forearm brushed against something soft. Then he remembered; the wings. The wings that had just miraculously decided to show up. He wasn't sure what good they would do, but it couldn't hurt to try. They were slowly raised, and his gaze was fixed back on Wayne-Wayne.

The second Wayne-Wayne noticed the white feathery wings on Kendall, he took a shuddering step backwards. "Wha…but…how did you—" he stuttered, looking horrified.

Logan gave Kendall a confused look, and Carlos looked up a bit, cocking his head to one side. Kendall was also slightly puzzled, but that feeling was instantly pushed back when he remembered his purpose for anger. "What's wrong, Wayne-Wayne, or should I say, Wally? Scared of a little feathery wings?" he said with a slight smirk.

Wayne-Wayne still looked horrified, "James must've…" he shook his head. "Ah, all the more reason to kill you. I was going to get rid of every last trace of the chemical that I had made, and you apparently acquired it from James…"

Kendall slowly rose to his feet, and took a step towards the center of his anger. Wayne-Wayne stepped backwards, then grabbed blindly at the counter top littered with papers with hasty scrawlings and vials and beakers of various colored liquids in them, some of them bubbling angrily. They were in Wayne-Wayne's "lab", Kendall concluded, as his attention was drawn to the table that was being blindly explored. Wayne-Wayne's fingers curled around a beaker, filled with a clear liquid that bubbled a bit, and threw it's contents at Kendall.

The clear fluid hit him in the face and immediately began burning. He let out a wail of pain, and brought his hands to his face. Wait, weren't his hands bound before? They were. The acidic substance somehow manages to burn through the ropes, and freed him. With all the strength he could muster, still fighting back pain from the searing acid upon his skin, Kendall threw himself at Wayne-Wayne, heaving the "bad boy" backwards, causing him to slam his head against the wall and render him unconscious.

Kendall whipped around to his friends, his breath caught in his throat as he forced himself not to scream. He silently picked up the knife that was still dripping with James' cold blood, and cut the bonds that held Logan and Carlos. He quietly breathed, "Carlos…call 911…"

Carlos nodded and followed Kendall's order, but Logan stood up and went over the Wayne-Wayne's unconscious form, picking up the beaker that he had used to splash Kendall with whatever acid that was. He sniffed it curiously, "Hydrochloric acid. It's diluted, but it'll still sear flesh," he concluded. "For blindly grabbing this, I think he made a pretty good choice. Well, for him, that is."

"That's…great…" Kendall hissed through clenched teeth with heavy sarcasm, letting out a whimper of pain.

"Right! Here, gimmie a second…" Logan said as he skittered off.

Carlos silently moved over to James' lifeless body, his eyes, usually so bright and cheerful, dull and brimming with tears. He slowly kneeled down beside his fallen friend, and placed a shivering hand over the stab wound in James' chest. The one that Wayne-Wayne had put.

Kendall felt sorrow overtake the pain as he saw Carlos' shoulders slump and tears slowly drip to the floor. This was almost all his fault. He shouldn't have even pulled the trigger. He should've dropped the gun and ran when he had the chance, at least James would still be alive. But then the pain returned and all was forgotten, except the tick cloud of melancholy that hung in the musty air, as they waited for the police to arrive.


	7. Part Seven

**Big Time Nightmare- Part Seven**

Kendall couldn't remember how long. How long they had been surrounded by the white washed walls. How long he had been hearing Logan and Carlos answering the questions the police officer was asking them in the background. Or even how long the pain in his face, wrists, and jaw were gone. They just, were.

Wayne-Wayne was arrested, leaving his revenge unsatisfied. He gritted his teeth at the thought of him. He slowly lifted his head, and went to stand, but was halted by a man in a white doctor's coat.

"Please don't stand," he said. "You still need a bit more recovery time."

Kendall shook his head, then leaned back once more. "James…" he rasped.

"Who?"

"James Diamond…my friend…where is he?"

"I'm afraid James…isn't doing so well…"

"I have to go see him."

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't let you." The doctor moved to stop Kendall as he tried to stand again.

"I need to go see my friend." Kendall said sternly, rising to his full height and holding out the feathery wings he had concealed so well out on either side of him.

The doctor seemed somewhat intimidated, but responded, "He's in intensive care, I can't let you."

"Fine…" Kendall slowly lowered himself back onto the, rather comfortable, hospital bed. He lay down once more and looked up at the white ceiling, frowning at the blank openness. But something sparked within him, and evil sort of cold mist, and he imagined the white painted in blood, smirking at the thought of the horrible bloody handprints he imagined streaked down the wall, and the words _HELP ME_ oozing crimson. He shook his head, and it was gone. He shuddered a bit, and his thoughts began reeling.

_What the hell was that? Was I _glad _to see the pain of other people written in their own blood? That's…not me! It's unheard of! No…I couldn't be under Wayne-Wayne's spell, I didn't get that much of his poison into me, it was only little from when James bit me. But…UGH! What's wrong with me? _

Then, another spark of anger hit him and he was almost to his feet when it was gone. He clutched his head and moaned as if in pain, but he was in none at all.

The clock seemed to spin slower and slower until it almost moved backwards as Kendall stared at the one thing that disturbed the otherwise whiteness of the room. The black numerals seemed to glare down upon him, burning their image into his mind. His vision blurred, only to have him blink and clear it once more.

The horrible scenes kept playing back in his mind, but in short flashes. The flashes came up blurred slightly, the edges of his vision red with blood.

_The satisfaction on James' face as he saw the tormented body of the little boy he had killed. _

_James' blood upon his hands as the gun fell from them._

_The moment when James was upon him, knocking him unconscious._

_Wayne-Wayne's look of victory as James' body fell at his feet._

No. James' death was too painful to watch. Let alone once more. But based one what the doctor had said, James was still alive. How? Was it some sort of affect from the "mutational properties" of Wayne-Wayne's concoction? He didn't know, but he pretended like he did.

Another flash hit him, and he winced at this one. James was there, smiling as if nothing had happened, in a hospital bed. He hand bandages around his head, chest, stomach, and forearms. Kendall was next to him, tears streaking his face.

Wait. How was he seeing himself? The ones from before were from what he saw, but this one seemed to be like he was seeing through someone else's eyes. He felt like screaming, was he going insane? Was something wrong? Did Wayne-Wayne plan this? But his thoughts were cut off there as the doctor walked in.

"Sir, your friend is stable enough to be visited. It's a miracle he's even conscious," the doctor stated. "If you wish to see him, fallow me."

Kendall leapt to his feet, joy overriding his past thoughts, and he swiftly fallowed the doctor, thanking god that James hadn't fallen to Wayne-Wayne.

* * *

Kendall entered the room and was horrified, yet happy, to see the state James was in. He moved to his friend's bedside and a tear rolled down his cheek. _Wait._ Déjà vu hit him, and he remembered this from the vision. Did he really see the future?

"James…" Kendall uttered, pushing aside the thought for a later date. He took in the sight of the boy that was once so strong, that had now become so frail. James' chest, forearms, and stomach were wrapped in gauze soaked in blood. His hands were quivering as if he was afraid as Kendall took one softly. His eyes were still blood red in color, but were filled with horror and pain instead of anger and menace. His black wings still remained, much like Kendall's, but the feathers were patchy and mangled. Kendall hoped he'd never have to see James like this ever again.

"James…" he uttered once more, grasping James' hand tighter, but not in a crushing grasp.

James shifted his jaw a bit, and spoke slowly, his voice raspy and slightly pained, "Kendall…Where's…Wayne-Wayne…?"

"Wayne-Wayne's gone, James. Gone forever. We'll never have to see him again."

James closed his eyes and let out a raspy breath. He seemed to be in pain just by breathing, as his eyes squeezed shut as he inhaled. Kendall felt like a terrible person, just watching James, but there was nothing he could've done.

"How…?" James finally spoke, snapping Kendall from thought.

"How what?" Kendall asked, a bit confused.

James hesitated, breathing heavily as if speaking the one word exhausted him, "How did…Wayne-Wayne…manage this…?" He coughed a bit, his teeth clenching, but continued, "I thought he…was dirt poor…So how did he…afford to do this…?"

Kendall's eyes widened as he realized the point James had. How did Wayne-Wayne get the money to afford to do something like that? It couldn't have just happened, he said he started a couple days after they got rid of him. Who could he have gotten it from?

James seemed to note Kendall's thought, as if he was reading them, "Who else…would want to…get rid of us?" he said, smiling a bit.

Kendall froze. They were facing a bigger foe than they thought. "_Hawk_."


End file.
